


Everything

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Divergence, F/M, Spaceships, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Rey's escape ship off the Supremacy has a very impassioned stowaway and they make sweet love, as you do.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> "canon-compliant/canon-divergence, angry makeouts, trapped in a shuttle, introspective convos + banging, virgin!Kylo  
> Honestly, anything that leads to Kylo being ridden within an inch of his life via Rey is A+ in my book. Mild to moderate angst with positive resolution! SMUT WITH FEELINGS/PLOT"
> 
> ^ i like tried to grab a handful of the things you listed and throw them in a blender and this fic is the resulting valentine's day smoothie, i hope you like it!! :3

As close and convenient as it is, Rey doesn’t take Snoke’s escape ship. It makes her skin crawl just thinking about having anything to do with the twisted Supreme Leader even after his death. Besides, that ship would probably attract some attention when it is jettisoned.

 

Her instincts and the Force lead her down to a hangar where there are no patrolling guards. She’s gathered from announcements that there’s an emergency going on somewhere else in the massive Star Destroyer and it has everyone’s attention. There are only short range ships here, mostly fighters, but it will do for rendezvousing with the _Falcon_.

 

Wait. The _Falcon_.

 

She contacts Chewie and tells him to meet the transports planetside. If all else fails, they will at least have an armed ship that the dwindling numbers can escape in. That’s assuming their allies won’t come to assist them. And they have to come.

 

Rey is weaponless and the wound in her arm is seeping and tingling painfully and her head still throbs as a consequence of being knocked out earlier, but even taking all of that into account things are going well. She has almost made it out.

 

Right as she climbs into a TIE, Rey realizes that she would need another person to access the weapons. She can’t risk flying without them, even for a brief time. She swears and clambers out, then looks around wildly for something else.

 

She settles for a transport that looks like an officer’s shuttle armed to the teeth. It is meant for a bigger crew, too, but the controls are all situated close enough together that she can manage. She sits down in the cockpit and preps the ship for takeoff. The controls are alien, but not so alien that she can’t get an approximation about what everything does based on her old flight simulator.

 

Rey doesn’t anticipate Kylo Ren following her onboard.

 

She senses him before she sees him, his Force signature splattering anger like hot oil. He doesn’t come flanked by an armada of stormtroopers or officers or some other guards. He comes alone, clomping after her in an all-out run.

 

“Rey!” he bellows.

 

She hesitates for a second—a second too long—and uses the Force to press the mechanism to close the door. Kylo’s own Force powers keep it open with an almighty crunch of machinery. He dives inside right before it shuts.

 

He tries to stand. Rey hits the ignition. Kylo is thrown off of his feet as the ship lurches upward, wings unfolding preemptively and scraping against the other ships in the hangar. The shuttle lurches again, forward this time, and makes it out.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rey shouts over her shoulder.

 

“I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

 

The sentiment might be endearing if not for Kylo’s tone. The stomping of his boots indicates he’s on his feet again and headed her way. Rey jerks the shuttle to one side again and he hits the floor with an almighty thud. If there are escape pods on this thing she’s tossing him into one the first chance she gets. The thought of somehow incapacitating Kylo and taking him with her also enters her mind, but that would require a working weapon.

 

The viewport displays the tiny Resistance fleet shrinking down further as they near the white planet’s surface. The First Order has stopped firing at them. Rey has neigh a moment to process her intense relief before she has to redirect her attention to Kylo. More specifically, the guttural sound of Kylo igniting his lightsaber.

 

Rey’s heart drops. He wouldn’t.

 

The sound of his lightsaber crashing down into a no doubt vital part of the ship further back coincides with the main thrust being killed. The shuttle slows, then simply drifts. Rey turns in the pilot seat just in time to see him starting to wreck the co-pilot half of the control panel.

 

Rey leaps up, scrabbles at her hip for her lightsaber, and remembers too late that it’s in pieces. Her hand curls into a fist.

 

“Ben, stop!”

 

He doesn’t. In a matter of seconds there are molten, oozing wounds across most of the tech in the cockpit. If he does any more damage they’re going to lose all functionality. Rey grits her teeth and grabs a hold of his right wrist when he raises it once more with the intention of taking out the throttle. Kylo twists to face her, face contorted in a snarl. That expression smoothens out and is replaced with shock due to what Rey does next—anchoring her other hand to his shoulder and pulling him down to kiss her.

 

It’s a messy kiss, with clacking teeth and far too much pressure. Not the messiest, that honor went to Rey’s first kiss with another scavenger, but messy nonetheless. Her plan to do this had been a split-second decision, one that she isn’t sure is wise even as she does it.

 

Still, he melts, less like the bubbling hot metal in the wreckage he caused and more like a frozen dessert turning to sweet goop in the Jakku sun. Kylo lowers his sword arm and the blades are deactivated entirely. He shakes off Rey’s grip on his wrist only so that he can wrap his arms around her. The tip of his nose ends up smooshed hard into hers until she tilts her head to slot their faces together more properly. Rey sucks on his lower lip, then his tongue, less because she makes a resolution to do so and more because he offered them to her and they’re warm and soft and slick. He returns the gesture, eager but unsure of himself, more prone to sloppiness.

 

She puts her freed up hand on the center of his chest, spreading out her fingers and relishing in feeling his frantic breathing. Rey’s other hand slides from his shoulder to the base of his neck where she can tangle her fingers in his hair. She yanks on it if he gets too confident for her liking and pushes at his wide chest with the other hand.

 

More than once she forces them apart that way so that they can each catch their breath. She stares at his full, pink lips made fuller and pinker by swelling. They’re shiny with spit, parted a bit as he puffs out warm sighs. She tries not to look at his eyes because then the ache in her heart will increase to a throb.

 

She shifts her hand closer to his heart so that she can be assured at least that he is in the same state. The layers of dark fabric muffle how much she can register his pulse. Rey frowns, then crushes their mouths together again to distract herself from her sudden nonsensical hurt. They kiss and kiss and it hurts how good it feels.

 

Kylo pulls away on his own this time. She can feel him trying to catch her eye, but she leans her face into his shoulder. The dark cloth blots out everything else. He’s warm. He smells rank after their battle in the throne room, like sweat and electrical burns. She probably smells about the same or worse.

 

“Rey,” he says, stroking her unbound hair.

 

Rey extricates herself from his hold. She turns away and takes a few steps towards the viewport. As if the distance will dampen her feelings. When did she become comfortable enough with him to turn her back? Years of Jakku survival skills unlearned thanks to a couple of weeks of being in love with her enemy.

 

Kylo walks up to stand next to her, holstering his lightsaber hilt. His fingers on that hand twitch after as if he’s considering reaching out, but he makes a fist instead and keeps it by his side. Rey crosses her arms tight over her chest. It feels wrong to see their reflections so close to each other, tense but not fighting, not even close.

 

Rey exhales. “You should have just let me go. I have no place in your story, either.”

 

“No. Think of what we could be. Together. I’m offering you everything.”

 

“Right now, I just want the Resistance to be safe,” Rey says, staring at Crait. 

 

“I called off the attack.”  

 

She waits for him to give her an ultimatum. He doesn’t.

 

“Tell me what else you want,” Kylo says.

 

The phrasing sends a hot knife through Rey’s guts.

 

He reaches out then. He holds his hand close enough to her that she would barely have to move to touch it. Rey stares at the reflection of it in the viewport. The leather gleams darkly.

 

“First, take those gloves off.” She wets her lips and looks him up and down as he has often done to her. “No. Take it all off.”

 

It’s a sudden impulse, acting on something she’s desired for a long while. If the Resistance is safe, she can give in to more selfish desires. Desires that she might have pursued back on Ahch-To if not for Luke bursting in on them.

 

Kylo hesitates, but the gloves come off, then the belt, then the heavy gambeson. He does everything deliberately, never breaking his gaze from her. He hesitates again once he gets to the point where they were at before; his lower half clothed and upper half bare. Rey allows herself to stare this time, to take in the shape of his wide, heaving pecs and the color of his nipples and notice the little freckles on them. The hot knife twists further in her lower belly.

 

Rey gets closer and she touches. His body is the right balance of hard and soft. She places her palm over his heart and reassures herself that he’s just as excited as she is if not more. Kylo exhales shakily as she traces her fingers around one nipple, then draws it down his thick abdomen to the hem of his pants. There’s a flush creeping over his neck and cheeks.

 

“What was it you said earlier? That you’re offering me everything?” Rey sweeps her hand further down, palming at his crotch.

 

Then she pulls her hand away in favor of discarding her own clothes in an effort to encourage him to dispense with the rest of his. It works. Kylo all but rips off his boots and pants as Rey strips. Whether it’s because she has a simpler garb with none of the zippers and buckles that he has or because she’s eager, they finish at around the same time.

 

In seconds they’re embracing and kissing again. After communicating across the stars and touching for only the briefest of moments it feels good to have him here, in person, naked and warm in the frigid cabin of the shuttle. Her breasts are crushed against him. His hard dick throbs against where it’s pinned between their middles and her swollen clit and vulvae pulse in empathy.

 

Kylo is nervous, terrified of disappointing her; it’s palpable in their bond. Rey realizes she’s his first. If she suspected it before, she’s sure of it now. He keeps half-rutting and he’s hugging her like she’ll disappear if he lets go.

 

She was like that her first time. And her second. Then she learned the hard way not to get attached. Those partners and all the others disappeared. Whether it was because of accidents scavenging or because they didn’t want to stay around Jakku longer than they had to, not for someone like her. Reflecting on those times had always made Rey feel a hard prickle of loneliness before.

 

It’s hard to feel that way now while Kylo acts like she’s the most desirable person in the galaxy. The sheer tenderness flowing forth in the Force and from his bodily affections make Rey feel adored. It takes some doing to separate herself from him long enough to ask him to sit down in one of the pilot seats. The floor would be an icy hell even if they tried to make a nest of their bundled up clothes.

 

Kylo sinks into the chair, swallowing as he looks up at her for once. Rey climbs into his lap without preamble, holding onto his broad shoulders for balance before she sinks down on his dick. She’s more than wet enough to take it all at once, filling herself up and stretching ever-so-pleasantly to fit him in. Rey hums with satisfaction against his neck as he groans.

 

She pulls herself up until his dick is about to slip free and then drops back down. Then she repeats the motion, hot and wet, faster, and again and again. The positioning means that he can hold her close and she can kiss all over the seam of his scar. Their torsos bump up against each other, musculature and softness.

 

Rey can’t keep her hand away from her throbbing clit, she’s too used to seeking her own pleasure where she can and it’s been so long. The other hand stays pinned to Kylo’s torso, relishing in his racing heart once more.

 

Kylo whisper-shouts her name and cants his hips upward as she comes down on his dick. He hits deep. Clumsy and forceful but delicious, sending a shock of pleasure up Rey’s spine. She makes a point of encouraging him to do that again with whisperings of his name back.

 

His hands slide down from her waist to her ass. After only a few moments he looks at her with utmost mortification and lets his hands drop to his sides. Rey huffs out a laugh and pauses in riding his dick to replace them. She rests her free hand on his pec and squeezes without a hint of shame. Kylo is scandalized.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Rey sighs as she sinks down on his dick again.

 

She’s been wanting to do all of this for a while. Longer than she cared to admit. It feels so good to be with him, the one she’s so inexorably drawn to.

 

Rey hadn’t started the encounter thinking she would come at all, but Kylo holds out long enough for her frenzied rubbing at her clit and ever-sloppier riding of his dick to bring her to it. She’s almost startled when she orgasms, but all the surprise is swept away with pleasure. She’s filled to the brim with Kylo’s dick, pulsing and clenching around it, and has her heated, sweating front pressed tight to his. She brings him over the edge with her and whatever little shred of self-control he had is gone as his dick twitches and gushes. His dick and cum stay inside her warm pussy as he leans forward in the chair and hugs her tight.

 

Rey hugs him back. She nuzzles against his shoulder, kisses it once, and lets her eyes fall shut because quite suddenly she feels very relaxed. She allows herself a moment to relish in that relaxation. It’s reminiscent of waking up in the middle of the night in the cold and dark of her AT-AT home on Jakku and feeling comforted because she’s wrapped up snugly in her blanket. Only the blanket is Ben and he adores her and they just had sex in a First Order command shuttle.

 

In a moment she’ll have to figure out how functional the shuttle is and what its course will be and whether or not she can take her beloved with her. But for now, she has him, and that’s everything.


End file.
